Twisted Red Riding Hood
by AngelFlight880
Summary: Like Grimm's fairytale, Red Riding Hood, but twisted. Yugi is the little Red Riding Hood and is trapped by the wolf pack and has to make a deal with them to leave. The deal: Brings his friends and him for a one night stand with the werewolves, however what if the werewolves fall in love with the humans? Pairings: MxM, BxR, YxY, SxJ, and OxH Warning - Anzu-bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted Red Riding Hood Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the book Red Riding Hood.

AN: M-rated for language, yaoi language, and Anzu-bashing. Couples: YxY, BxR, MxM, JxS, OxH

**()**-Means Thoughts

Once upon a time. . . . .

There lived a short boy named Yugi with black spiked hair, red and yellow highlights and baby amethyst eyes. He was very cute and looked like a 5th grader despite being 15 years old. His parents were very busy because they traveled all over the world, to make deals with other companies to make their own company, the Mutou Inc. greater than their rival's, the Kaiba Corp. Yugi was usually taken care of by his nanny and butler, but his grandfather lived all alone in the woods and so Yugi went to vist his grandpa, Sugoroku very often and coming home late at 9 PM. Yugi left to see his grandpa using an old stone path since he was 7 years old until now. . . . .

"Oi! Yugi!", a tall blond shouted, waking up Yugi from his daydream. Yugi peered up from his bangs to see his friends, Jonouchi, Honda, Ryou, Malik and Anzu. They all waited for him to go to lunch from their boring history class with the monotone teacher. "Hurry up! I'm hungry!", Jonouchi whined to his best friend. "You're always hungry, I'm surprised you're not as fat as a sumo wrestler." Honda smirked. (_No insult to sumo wrestlers) "_Why you asshole!", Jonouchi tackling Honda. Malik was laughing and Ryou had been shaking his head. Anzu rolled her eyes and started putting on more makeup than she needed on her face and making her super short skirt even shorter. Yugi thought **(She is really like a slut, but I won't mention how terrible she looks like with the added make-up. I recall on my past memories how she seemed so innocent when I met her at the age of 6. However, when she entered high school she became mean and she has been dressing herself in see-through clothes just to attract boys and become popular. But this made her the school's #1 slut and she became less popular since no one really wanted to be friends with her even though she seemed to think everyone loved her.****)** "Jonouchi, Honda stop! You don't want another detention and have to do a 5 page essay on why fighting in class is bad with Mrs. Deltorez do you?", Yugi said as he packed his books. Both Jonouchi and Honda paled at the thought, they both stood up and straightened their clothes as they walked towards Yugi's locker. "So Yugi, what didja bring?", Jonouchi asked as he saw Yugi take out his lunch. "I made a bento of Takuan, hot dog, beef and spam on furaki rice." Yugi opened his bento box and showed it to them, Jonouchi did sparkly eyes at them and his jaw dropped with some drool coming out. (_His eyes look like this +_+ well sort of, u kinda get the picture_)

Honda was also drooling a bit while Anzu was just texting on her phone to God knows who. Ryou rolled his eyes at Jonouchi,Honda and Malik who was also eyeing Yugi's bento. Yugi closed his box and went to the lunch room with Jonouchi and Honda following the smell of the bento. Anzu walked off to talk to some cheerleaders no doubt about her latest conquest while both Ryou and Malik followed Yugi. After Jonouchi and Honda got lunch, they all went out to the cherry blossom trees the school planted to make the school more beautiful and get rid of pollution. "Ugh, I hate it when the school serves spinach pasta with broccoli and beans," Jonouchi grumbled while pouting, looking at Yugi with puppy dog eyes. "Of course I'll share with you guys, I practically do everyday anyway," Yugi took out two extra chopsticks and they started eating Yugi's yummy bento, while Malik and Ryou both eat their bento. "Hey Yug, ya goin' to go see ya grandpa in the woods today?", Jonouchi asked. "Yes, why?", Yugi asked. "There have been rumors that there isa wolf inside there, almost as big as a bear," Ryou said softly. "Pfft, probably a myth by Anzu just so she could get some attention," Malik said, rolling his eyes. Jonouchi shook his head, "It wasn't Anzu, but Miho. She went camping with some friends and her boyfriend, she and her boyfriend went into the woods for some alone time and then her friends heard screaming. Miho and her boyfriend came running out with shredded clothes and something in the dark woods was moving, instantly the friends started the car, opened the door for Miho and her boyfriend and rode off." Yugi eyes went wide then shook his head, "That couldn't have happened because I've been going to the woods since I was 7 years old, I would've noticed something before." "Well just be careful k?" Jonouchi asked, his honey brown eyes showed clear worry. "I promise to be all right", he said, smiling at his friends. The school bell rung, signalling the end of lunch.

* * *

Time Skip~

"Master Yugi-sama please be careful on your way towards the woods, I hear there is a wolf out there," Kekurou, his butler said as he handed Yugi his favorite red cloak that his grandpa gave him. "I promise I'll be fine, I'll just stay at grandpa's until 7 PM before it gets dark and come home," Yugi said as he put on his red cloak and picked up his basket of food for his grandpa. "Well if you say so, just promise to be careful and try to hurry up to grandfather's and don't take too long," his nana, Shirunai said. "I know, I know! Bye!", he said waving as he ran off to the woods and the stone path.** (A wolf in these woods are silly, the woods are small and usually filled with so many animals that there are barely any space for a wolf to stay in) **Yugi thought as he happily ran to his grandpa's house. Yugi stopped as he heard birds chirping, the soft breeze and the leaves rustling on the big oak trees in the forest with the big sun shining. **_(It really is beautiful in the forest today) _**Yugi thought as he looked around the forest, he could see some blue jays flying from tree to tree and squirrels finding acorns to stuff them into their mouth. He closed his eyes and felt the peace surrounding the forest and realized there was no way a wolf could live in this forest since it was always so quiet and peaceful. Yugi opened his eyes and looked at his watch, it was already 4, **(I'd better run to gramps if I want to spend some time with him before I go home)** Yugi thought and ran to his gramp's house.

Someone's POV

"Hey Pharaoh, look at the shrimp that just came in our territory he looks just like you," the Tomb Robber smirked. "Where?", the Pharaoh asked. "Right there you blind asshole," the Tomb Robber answered before yelping as his right eye was just punched by the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh looked at the boy before noticing that they did look alike except the boy had amethyst eyes while he had crimson eyes and he has more yellow highlights. He was intrigued by the boy and felt an attraction to him and smirked, **(The boy will be mine, but not now. Later when it's dark, I'll capture him and make him stay until he becomes my mate then he won't ever leave**** me)** "So when are we gonna eat him, oh great Pharaoh," the Tomb Robber said sarcastically. "We aren't, he's gonna be mine," the Pharaoh snarled. "You're kidding right? Why would you want a shrimpy thing like him, he's nothing special?!" the Tomb Robber exclaimed. "I don't know, but there's something special about him that's calling me to him alright, now go away!" the Pharaoh said, looking to watch the boy from their hidden cave covered with ferns and vines.

Yugi's POV

Yugi panted as he finally made it to his grandpa's house. The house was a cottage made of marble, it is painted with yellow, has a red brick wall and a porch made of wood. The porch had 2 sets of swings and a small round table with two chairs for eating, enjoying the view of the forest or just playing games. He knocked on his grandpa's door, "Grandpa! I'm here!", Yugi yelled. The door opened and showed Yugi's grandpa with his blue overalls on and a black bandana cap, Sugoroku smiled and hugged his grandson. "How are you Yugi?", he asked as he led Yugi inside to his little living room. "I'm okay gramps, I've kept my grades up and brought you food, but don't you think it's time you moved in the house? There have been rumors that there is a wolf here grandpa", Yugi asked, worry showed clearly in his amethyst eyes. Sugoroku smiled, "It's actually a pack of wolves and I'm fine here, the wolves don't bother me as long as I don't bother them." "A PACK OF WOLVES?! Grandpa! I really want you to move in the mansion just until the wolves are gone please?", Yugi pleaded with big eyes and his hands together. Sugoroku sighed, he could never really resist the same face Yugi's father did to him and knew he still couldn't say no now. "All right, I'll move in, but only until the wolves leave understand?," Sugoroku warned before going to pack his things. Yugi nodded happily and went to help his grandpa pack since he sometimes forgot things like his toothbrush or his glasses. After they finished packing, they went walking together with their luggage on the stone path and talked some more about what's happening in Domino. But what Yugi and Sugoroku never noticed was that crimson eyes were watching them leave the woods and into the city in the bushes.

* * *

"Master Yugi-sama and. . . . Master Sugoroku-sama, how nice to see you again," Kekurou bowed and took grandpa's luggage to his old room where the maids cleaned and took care of in case Sugoroku ever came back to live in the mansion again. "Arigato, Kekurou, how are you and your husband, Aarian doing with your newly born baby girl?", Sugoroku asked. Kekurou smiled proudly, "We both love Sakura, we are actually thinking about adopting a boy, but this time from an orphanage so there'll be someone to watch out for our baby girl as she grows up." "That's good news, what time will dinner be? I'd like to have a chance to relax after this traveling walk I had with Yugi," Surogoku asked. "Dinner will be at 8:30PM and right now it is 7 PM, so there is plenty of time to relax. Also, Yugi-sama, your parents are home," Kekurou said as he poured cold water for Sugoroku. "Okaa-san and Oto-san are home?," Yugi frowned because his parents left last year and they usually come home after 2-3 years. "Hai, they have come home because Seto Kaiba has invited them for a dinner party on friendly terms and there will be business owners from all over the world. Your parents want to expand their business, so they want to go and make business with the other CEO from around the world," Kekurou explained. "Oh, Yugi and . . . . . . Oto-san! How are you?," Yugi's mother asked as she headed down the stairs. Yugi's mother had red short hair and she was wearing a pink kimono with flowers on it which meant she had just come home since Yugi's parents traveled in kimonos. "Konnichiwa Sugoroku-san, I'll be right out," Yugi's father said, poking his head out of his room. "Konnichiwa okaa-san," Yugi said, bowing politely. "Konnichiwa Yugi, very good you remembered to bow politely to your elders," Yugi's mother said and hugged her son. "Good job Yugi, you'll do fine when you come with us to Kaiba-sama's dinner party," Yugi's father said as he also hugged his son. Yugi shot a confused look to his dad, "I'm also going?" "Hai, at the dinner party, all children are invited since they're going to be the future of the business companies like you will be for ours, understand?", Yugi's father said. Yugi nodded and bowed politely to his parents. He ran up the stairs to relax and talk to his friends about what he found out about the wolf rumor.

**(Detail: Kaiba is a werewolf, however he still maintains his company in the daytime and nighttime he is a wolf)**

Time Skip~

After the dinner party~

**(UGHHH I never want to go to another dinner party like that, all the teens were snooty and all they brag about is their lives) **Yugi thought as he walked to his room tiredly. "Oh no!", a voice shouted from his grandpa's room. Yugi ran to his gramps room and saw him wearing his overalls still and clothes strewn everywhere from his suitcase. "What's wrong grandpa?", Yugi asked with worry. "I forgot body pillow! You know the one my doctor recommended to make my back feel comfortable after I turned my back out once?", Sugoroku said. (_This happened on Season 5 episode 189, in the beginning of the episode)_ "I'll get it for you gramps!," Yugi said. Sugoroku shook his head, "No it's fine Yugi besides it's too dark right now to get it and the wolf pack are active during night." "But gramps I know where to hide since I played in the woods whenever I visited you and it's only 9:30, I have plenty of time to go get your pillow before I have to go to sleep, please grandpa?", Yugi asked, eyes going big again, hands clasped together and his lips turning into a pout. Sugoroku tried to be strong, he really did, but his face was too strong. In the end, Sugoroku sighed and nodded for him to go, Yugi smiled big and ran to get his cloak and a flashlight to look in the dark.

The woods were dark and breezy at nighttime, but Yugi was too busy hurrying to get to his grandpa's house and get his body pillow to notice the peacefulness and beauty of it. As he was running into his grandpa's house, a pair of crimson, brown, blue, and lavender eyes were watching him go inside and come back out with a body pillow. Yugi was almost out of the woods when 4 big wolves jumped out from the bushes and surrounded him. The biggest wolf was black with red and yellow stripes around it and crimson eyes, the second biggest had chocolate brown fur and icy blue eyes. The third biggest wolf was snowy white and had brown eyes and the last one, but still big had golden fur and lavender eyes. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A boy red riding hood with a body pillow instead of a basket of food," the snowy white one sneered. Yugi's eyes widen, **(These wolves can talk? They're werewolves?! Oh shit, I have to hurry to grandpa) **"Please, I have to go to my grandpa!" "Why should we let you go? We are hungry and you'd make a good meal, also even if we were to let you go, what would we get out of it?", the lavender-eyed wolf growled. "Uhh umm, are any of you gay?" Yugi hurriedly asked. "Hai, so what?", the brown wolf asked. "Why'd you tell him that you bastard!?", the lavender-eyed wolf snarled and hunched back as if he was planning to tackle the brown wolf. "QUIET you dumb idiots! Let's see what he has to say," the crimson one growled. Yugi shivered, the crimson-eyed wolf had a deep husky voice that made Yugi feel hot and want to blush. "I uhh. . . well me and my friends are also gay and I. . . I. . . know you guys are werewolves so that means you must have a human form. If I bring my friends here tomorrow in the evening, you guys can have a one night stand with them and I get to leave?," Yugi stuttered, not believing how he just made a deal with his friends on the line. "Hmm, well I have needed to get rid of my sexual desires," the snowy wolf murmured to the others. "Priest, Maniac well?", the crimson one asked. The two nodded and the crimson-eyed wolf turned to his soon-to-be-mate, "Alright, bring your friends, but you also have to come, do we have a deal?" Yugi gulped because he was a virgin, but nodded anyways. The crimson-eyed wolf seemed to smirk, he nodded at the other wolves and they left an opening for Yugi to go through. Yugi took a step, looked at the other wolves to see if they were going to attack him, but none did and he instantly ran the hell out of there. When he arrived to the mansion, he panted and realized what he had done and leaned against the door, shaking his head. His friends couldn't forgive him for this, but if he didn't tell them there might be a chance that the wolves will follow his scent and attack his family. He slid down the door, shaking his head and crying. **(Just what did I do?)** he thought as he sniffed.

TBC

* * *

**Angel: **I'm so nervous about this story. . .

**Daydreamer: **Why?

**Angel: **What if I don't get any reviews?

**Daydreamer: **Its okay all authors r nervous and don't worry there should be at least some reviews

**Daydreamer**: Please review, so she can continue her story and not worry so much! :D

**Angel:** Also if anyone wants to see how Yugi's, Malik's and Ryou's bento looked like, I'll post links of it on my profile. The first pic of a bento u see is the character's bento! :)

**R**&**R**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is a special chapter as an apology for not updating my story on Friday, this is a special one I made 2 days before. it is a life experience that has Humor well in my opinion. I usually update my story, Twisted Red Riding Hood after 1-3 days after getting some inspiration and coming up with a chapter. Please understand that I'll update my story after I've celebrated my birthday today. Thank u! 3

Disclaimer: All these comments belong rightfully to their fb owners and I give them credit. As long as I give them credit, no plagiarizing

If you are not interested in reading this then please dont review on this chapter

**Earthquake Experience in California**

**You sit on your bed, watching TV (In my case, the Olympics)**

**You feel rumbling, instantly think Big Truck, no biggie**

**As shaking continues you frickin realize (holy shit its an earthquake AHHHH!)**

**You hide under your blanket in case anything falls under while stil watching TV**

**Soon as earthquake stop, you get a text on your IPhone**

**It says "Earthquake!" from your friend and you think (No duh)**

**You panic and text, saying "OMG IK I was like WTF!"**

**You see your friend also think that it was a big truck, but really an earthquake**

**You text your other friend and find out they didn't notice because they were in the shower**

**Your first friend thinks your other friend slept through it, but really didn't**

**You go on facebook and see many of your friends posting on FB about earthquake some funny and some stupid**

**You decide to write your own post because you just like to follow what everyone else is doing**

**You see comments like this (These comments aren't mine, they are from my friends and rightly belong to them)**

* * *

**"note to self never put a cereal bowl on a shelve above your head.  
captain crunch get the fuck out of my hair D:"**

**"haha! mah friend texted meh and said "hav i gone crazy or was that an earthquake?" i told her it was an earthquake, but i shudve told her she was goin crazy jus to screw wit her! im so nice to mah friends... xP"**

**"It was not a earthquake it was chuck norris shuffling"**

**"The earthquake made me fall out of my chair and made this kid next door scream "EARTHQUAKE" five times before his mom shut him up**

**"I remembered something. When ever there is a earthquake I take the one thing I can't live without. I should have grabbed my laptop before running to the table. q.q Good thing it was just a test :P"**

**"****When there is an earthquake my brain told me to go for the table. My mom is like, "GET OUT FROM UNDER THE TABLE. YOU NEED TO STAND IN THE HALLWAY BEAMS." Wai wa? I though tables were safer. -.-"**

**"OMFG, my parents were fighting and I thought my dad was shaking the house cause he is so freakin strong. But I found out that it was an earthquake. O.O"**

**"isn't this supposed to happen in a few months?! DON'T BE SO IMPATIENT APOCALYPSE :P"**

"**If there was a huge earthquake that knocked out all the power/internet, *sarcastic* how would we ever know there was a earthquake?! ^_^ its not like we can feel it or anything, we jus find out by facebook ;D"**

"**random earthquake happens and everyone jumps on fb... .. it went from 42 people on ( b4 the earthquake) to 75 (after the earthquake**)"

**"the earthquake was nothing the statuses is the bad part :/"**

**"earthquake? no need to check the news ill just look at facebook"**

**"Coolest earthquake ever! :D i almost fell off my bed :P"**

"**I like how I was watching the feed bar and then it started flooding in with topics on "earthquake". :P"**

**"sorry guys i jumped and shook the earth."**

**"I WILL SURVIVE, I WILL SURVIVE."**

**"Omfg that earthquake was scary.. HOLY SHIT. I shit bricks. Omfg. K time to cuddle with the cousinn"**

**"Stupid earthquake droped my tv my soda and my chicken"**

**"Earthquake? or was it that india bombed a country?" (No insult to India)**

**"or has facebook now become our teddy bears to talk to and hug after a BIG SCAWWY EAWTHQUAKE?!  
:) lol"**

**"I was in the middle of a fart when the earthquake happened LOL"**

**"My internet died right as the earquake came... whats sad was I was more concerned about my movie cutting off halfway than my own life. LOLOL"**

**"Dat wasnt no earfquake. Dat was me walkin fools."**

**"O.o big earthqake lol i fell out of my seat"**

**"That mini heart attack you get when you feel an earthquake. yeah."**

**"BITCHIN FELL OFF BED WEN,EARTHQUAKE CAME"**

**"EARTHQUAKE. LOL. that was fun"**

**"EARTHQUAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeee  
AOJFOWAJFOAJFOAFOEFO:SEKMGO:EDMOFE  
FFFFFFFFFKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"**

**"holy bitch. was there just an earthquake or am i insane?"**

**"Sitting at the comp desk on fb, and all of the sudden random earthquake hits. Nice. xD"**

**"holyyy moly... scared the crap out of me! EARTHQUAKEEEEEEEE!"**

**"In a couple min . Everyone's gonna be talking about the earthquake . Here we go -.-"**

**"On my bed, watching gymnastics Olympics, feel rumbling, thinks its a big truck, but it was actually a EARTHQUAKE wth?!"**

* * *

**And this ladies and gentlemen is the life of us Californians when we experience an earthquake! Thank you and goodnight! Also the earthquake that occured was a 4.4!**

**Disclaimer: All these comments belong rightfully to their fb owners and I give them credit. As long as I give them credit, no plagiarizing ;D.**

Please review! :3


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So sorry, I had a bad case of writer's block and there is little lemon in this one, but the next one will have lots. Sorry! I had a great weekend and got a new IPod 4, so happy! Hope u like this one as an apology for the last 5 days or so. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or book, Red Riding Hood

As Yugi walked into his house with his grandpa's body pillow, he kept thinking about the deal he made earlier. When he looked up, he looked up too late and banged his head against the wall. He fell down with a thud and groaned, **( UGH, next time watch where I'm going when thinking)**. Grandpa came down with a "Huah-eee", his left hand in front of him and his right in the back next to him. "Who's there? I'll have you know I may be old, but not defenseless. I've trained with the greatest fighters in Egypt and learned stick fighting as well as using my hands!", grandpa said while making a series of fast movement and noises. "Grandpa, it's me. I have your body pillow," Yugi said while still laying down and holding up his grandpa's body pillow as a sign of proof. "Oh, then thank you Yugi and no problems coming back home?" Sugoroku asked while taking his body pillow and helping Yugi up. "Not at all grandpa," Yugi replied, cracking his back a little so he wouldn't be uncomfortable sleeping. "Okay then, now go to sleep you have school tomorrow," Sugoroku ordered. Yugi nodded and went to his room after washing his face, brushing his teeth and changing into his PJs. He flopped onto his dark purple canopy bed and hugged his dark magician body pillow to him while thinking about what he had done and how he was going to tell his friends.

Time Skip~

At school~

Yugi walked tiredly through the halls, squeezing through the other students that crowded around their lockers. As Yugi walked, he bumped into Ryou, who turned around and smiled at Yugi. "Ohayu gozaimasu Yugi, you okay? You have bags under your eyes," Ryou asked, concern showing in his eyes. "I'm fine Ryou, but I didn't have a good night's sleep and I need to talk to you and the others about something," Yugi said, thinking that he should just get it over with since he could never keep a secret for so long. "Okay then, how about at lunch k?," Ryou asked and Yugi nodded, he opened his locker and took out his books and walked with Ryou to their homeroom. All the way towards his homeroom, he was thinking about how to tell his friends about the werewolves and the deal.

Time Skip~

"So Yugi, Ryou said ya wanted to talk to us bout' something?," Jonouchi asked in his Brooklyn accent, sitting in the middle of Ryou and Honda. Yugi nodded and swallowed, he looked at each one of his friend's face and sighed. "Last night, I went to the woods at night to go to my grandpa's house to get his body pillow and when I got it. I ran back home, and a pack of wolves appeared," Yugi began and the rest of the gang gasped at the mention of a pack of wolves. "The pack of wolves surrounded me and the biggest one began to talk to me, apparently they're werewolves and they wouldn't let me leave," Yugi continued. "I was forced to make a deal with them, that you guys and me were to go to the woods in the evening and have a one night stand with them," Yugi whispered, shame written in his eyes and tears forming, The gang looked shocked and gasped, "I was so scared you know and I didn't know what to do, I just said what I was thinking of at that time and I'm so sorry. And I'm afraid that if we don't show up tonight they'll track me and kill my family and I'm so so so so sorry!," Yugi cried, tears falling and his head bowed in shame. "Aww, it's okay pal, we know ya meant well and if the others won't come then I will. I'm your best friend after all and we stick together," Jonouchi said smiling and wrapping an arm around him. Ryou looked at Malik and they both smiled and nodded too. "We know it's not your fault and if you didn't make a deal with them you would've been eaten and Jonouchi might have suicide himself because you weren't here anymore," Ryou said softly. Malik nodded, "Yeah, what Ryou said. We're best friends and nothing is going to keep us apart," Malik said confidently. They all looked at Honda who had been quiet the whole time. Finally after what seemed like hours (_No it was actually 30 secs xD) _Honda said, "Stop staring you assholes and I'm in too, I've been meaning to lose my virginity for a while,but I'm a bit scared to go to a club." "Arigato guys," Yugi said with gratitude, he really had the best friends in the whole world as Malik, Ryou, Jonouchi and Honda grinned at him. "No problem buddy now let's eat!," Jonouchi said before chowing down on his lunch with Honda also chowing on his lunch. Malik and Ryou shook their heads and began to eat their lunch too and Yugi started eating his Oden.

Time Skip~ (So sorry for so many time skips but it is needed)

Yugi had invited his friends over to his house after school so they could prepare for the evening. They finished their homework by working together and baked some cupcakes, brownies and cookies while making a mess because of Honda and Jonouchi starting a food fight. Right now, they were eating their baked goods while choosing clothes to wear for tonight even if it was a one night stand they still wanted to look their best. Yugi was wearing a short sleeved leather jacket that had a white tank top under and black tight jeans that showed up his cute butt when he bent down or walked. He wore a chain necklace and leather bracelets with black boots that had heels under it, and a belt that had metal squares on it. Jonouchi wore a black trench coat that went down to his feet with red stripes along the back of the coat and a dark red long sleeved collared shirt under it. He had knee high boots with buckles and heels on them and black skinny jeans on that hugged his hips, he also wore a metal necklace. Ryou wore a white ruffle shirt (_Kind of what Earls wore under their coats) _under a sky blue blazer and white khakis shorts that hugged his butt. He had light blue high top sneakers and had a bead necklace with bead bracelets on him. Malik wore a tank top under a light purple hoodie that had a gold chain necklace and black faded jeans worn with purple sneakers. Yugi looked at the others and nodded, they were ready to go and when he looked outside the sun was setting which meant evening was coming soon. "Come on guys we better get going now, luckily my parents and my grandpa went to bingo night while Kekurou went home to spend time with Aarian and his daughter. But we still have to get past Shirunai, I have no idea how to get past her since she knows when I'm lying, even my puppy dog eyes don't work on her," Yugi frowned. "No problem, why don't you just tell her we are going to a movie premiere that is going to take all night?", Ryou asked. Yugi, Jonouchi and Malik looked at him strangely, "What? In the magazine it said there was a movie premiere that said it was going to take all night," Ryou exclaimed. Yugi snickered, "Well, umm, that is a good idea let's go tell her!" They hurried down the stairs and almost crashed into Shirunai who was going to bring them hot chocolate. "Ahh! Master Yugi PLEASE DO NOT FUCKING RUN DOWN THE STAIRS! You almost gave my a frickin' heart attack!," Shirunai exclaimed. Yugi and the others stared at her in surprise, Shirunai hardly ever cussed since she was usually nice and calm. "What?! Can't I ever cuss once in a while? Especially since you guys almost made me drop the hot chocolate onto myself and burn my skin!," Shirunai said. "Gomennasai Shirunai, "they said and bowed to her. "We didn't mean to, but we wanted to hurry down to ask you if we could go to this premiere of a movie that was going to last all night," Ryou said. "Well, I'm not sure since it is my duty to protect Yugi and this is all night for crying out loud. . . . . maybe you guys could go, but not Yugi," Shirunai said frowning. "PLEASE PLEASE allow me to go Shirunai, I promise we won't get in trouble and if someone tries to kidnap me, the others have my back. Don't make me order you to allow me to go since you are supposed to obey me," Yugi said. Shirunai frowned some more then bit her lips and sighed, "Alright you can go, but please be safe and don't get into any accidents. AND don't let Jonouchi drive again since the last time he drove, he crashed the car into a drug store. He's already crashed 7 cars and your father is getting tired of having to pay for rebuilding the shops and buying new replacement cars, Yugi." "HEY! It's not my fault that those baka people don't let me through and the stoplights are frickin' slow!," Jonouchi protested. "Maybe if you had patience until the stoplight turned green or the cars gave a path then you wouldn't have crashed so many times and not have killed Master Yugi and his other friends! They were very lucky that they never got hurt for your insolent driving! They only got headaches and some cuts on their arms or legs!," Shirunai shot back. Jonouchi just pouted in defeat while Yugi and the others were trying not to laugh so much, Yugi finally cleared his throat after some coughing and covering his mouth to stop the snickering. "Well thank you Shirunai and I promise that I won't let Jonouchi drive this time, please tell grandpa and my parents that I left for the movie premiere. Also tell them I STRICTLY don't want them to show up there, use rope if you have to stop them from going or knock them out that's an order!," Yugi said. Shirunai nodded and waved them goodbye as she watched to make sure Yugi took over the wheel and left the neighborhood to go to the movie premiere.

In the car~

"Hey Yug, why don't you let me drive now since Shirunai isn't watching us like a bat now," Jonouchi suggested. "NO!," Yugi, Ryou, and Malik exclaimed. Jonouchi pouted and sulked during the way to the woods. (_Sorry for making this part short!)_

At the Woods~

The car stopped as the lights flashed at the woods, Yugi turned the key and the ignition went off and the car settled down. Yugi and the others came out as they started to go into the woods, "So Yugi, do you know how these werewolves look like in their human form?", Jonouchi asked. "Nope, they stayed as wolves when I met them and let's hope they're in a good mood today because when I met them some of them seemed grouchy. But they're really big and might intimidate you guys, but they wouldn't really eat humans I think, I'm pretty sure they eat the deer in these woods," Yugi explained. Suddenly a twig snapped and they each turned to face the woods swiftly and saw 5 pairs of eyes watching them, ice blue, crazy looking purple, dark crimson, bloody brown, and emerald green. "So you did come and here I thought I would have to track you down and kidnap you from your house," the crimson eyed wolf said, amusement clear in his eyes. "As you know I'm Yugi, the one on my right is Ryou, Malik, Honda, and Jonouchi," Yugi said. "Hello I'm Yami and the blue-eyes is Seto, purple-eyes is Marik, brown-eyes is Bakura and the green-eyes is Otogi. They'll be the ones who are taking your friend's virginity tonight and will choose who they want, while I have Yugi since he and I made the deal," Yami explained. Yugi and the others nodded nerovusly as they stared at the other wolves and then Yami growled something to the other wolves. The wolves howled and Yugi and the others' eyes grew wide as the wolves changed into their human forms. (_Wearing clothes of course, no nudity to you naughty people thinking of :P). _5 men stood straight up the ground, the tallest was a brunet with the same ice blue eyes and the next one had blond wild hair with purple eyes. There was a man that had wild white hair with bloody brown looking eyes, a black-haired man with green eyes and the last one had spiky black hair with red and gold highlights with crimson eyes. 3 out of the 5 men looked the same as Yugi and his friends and in their minds, they all thought the same thing (WHAT HOT-LOOKING MEN THEY ARE!). "So this is our human form and Yugi, if you will?", Yami asked holding his hand out. Yugi blushed and nodded shyly as he took Yami's waiting hand. "Seto you're up first then Bakura, Marik and Otogi," Yami ordered. Seto looked at the remaining 4 guys and thought back to when he and the other wolves were having a conversation before the humans came.

Back in the Humongous Cave~

"So how do we decide who we want?", Bakura asked as he stretched after a good chase on a deer and a meal. "I know I want to choose first because if there is a Yami lookalike then there's bound to be some more and I'm choosing the one that looks different from all of you guys," Seto huffed. "Such a picky-pick," Marik taunted. Seto snarled at Marik and put his head down on his paws, preparing to take a nap before meeting the humans. "Well I want to be second then, I'll get to choose the 2nd best one in the group before Marik and Otogi," Bakura said and smirked. Marik and Otogi growled at Bakura and both whacked him in the nose with their tails, Bakura then let out two sneezes. "Then I'll be third! I call it!," Marik said just when Otogi was going to speak and smirked at him. Otogi growled and curled down on his soft grass to take a nap. Yami rolled his eyes at them and settled in too with Marik just behind him.

Back to the Woods~

Seto now looked over the humans, 2 of them looked like none of the other guys however the blond one did intrigue him. **(He almost looks like a dog) **Seto thought and smirked as he knew who his choice was. "I choose Jonouchi," Seto said and held out his hand for the blond. The blond looked nervously at the others then approached Seto and took his out-stretched hand. "Bakura you're next," Yami ordered. "I choose Ryou," Bakura said and smirked as the shy boy went to his side and kept an arm around Ryou's waist. "Marik then Otogi," Yami said. Marik smirked and skipped all the way to Malik, "I choose Mini-Me!" Marik cheered then scooped Malik of in bridal style all the way back to his side with the other wolves. "Hey put me down you dumbass!," Malik shouted, struggling to get out of the iron grip on him. "Well Honda looks like you're mine and I was hoping it'd be you anyway," Otogi smirked and took Honda's hand. "Now that we've chosen who we wanted, let's show them to our own caves and get ready for tonight. You may take as long as you want, but before the dawn of tomorrow when they leave their virginity must be taken," Yami explained then led Yugi to his private cave where he would take Yugi's virginity. The others led their chosen humans to their own caves to prepare for later when the humans' virginity would be taken.

Yami's Cave~

"So how are you little one?," Yami asked as they settled down in his cave. "I. . . I. . . .I'm very good Yami," Yugi stuttered. "Don't be frightened of me, I'm not going to sleep with you now. I just want to make you feel relaxed here before we do it," Yami said gently. Yugi smiled for the first time and nodded. "Do you know how to play games?," Yugi asked. "Yes why?", Yami said. "Well games usually help me relax and I'm very good at games which is why I always beat Jonouchi so many times," Yugi said and giggled. Yami chuckled, "Well I'm also good at games so let's see your skills," Yami said and took out a chess board for them to play. They arranged the board with the chess pieces and started to play.

Seto's Cave~

"So mutt, what'd you want to do?," Seto smirked. "I'M NOT A DAMN MUTT YOU BASTARD!," Jonouchi yelled and his face turned red. "Yes you are since you look like one, almost like a puppy too," Seto said and calmly sat down. "I'M NOT A MUTT OR A PUPPY, I - AM - A - HUMAN - YOU - STUPID - WEREWOLF - BASTARD!," Jonouchi screamed and then stomped away from the stupid brunet to sit down. While he was fuming about what the brunet had been saying to him, he never noticed the presence behind him. Jonouchi had been turned around and was about to yell at Seto when a pair of lips closed over him and stopped him. Seto expertly kissed him until he knew the blond was dazed enough to allow Seto's tongue inside Jonouchi's mouth. Jonouchi felt warm and dizzy when Seto kept kissing him, he felt something poke his mouth and didn't notice that he opened his mouth unintentionally for Seto's tongue to come inside his mouth. Seto's tongue went inside the blond's mouth and started to explore the new sweet territory before prodding his tongue against Jonouchi's to play with. Jonouchi felt even more dizzy when Seto's tongue was moving around his mouth and when something prodded against his tongue, his tongue started to play with Seto's. The two made out for a while before the need of air was too much and they separated with a string of saliva connecting both of their mouths. Seto took a look at Jonouchi that almost made him came, Jonouchi's hair was messed up because of Seto's hands, his face flushed red and his eyes dazed with lust. Jonouchi was also panting a lot and Seto finally leaned in again to kiss Jonouchi again, then he pushed Jonouchi gently down. Seto got on top of Jonouchi and they proceeded to make out some more.

Marik's Cave~

"Oi! Put me down now you stupid bastard!," Malik shouted and started hitting Marik on the head. Marik pouted at being hit on the head so many times and dropped Malik on the ground. "OWW! YOU STUPID SHIT, I MEANT PUT ME DOWN GENTLY AND NOT DROP ME DOWN LIKE A SACK OF SAND YOU FUCKTARD!," Malik shouted angrily and whacked Marik's leg. "Sorry Mini-Me," Marik apologized and hugged Mallik. "Hmph. Anyway what do you want to do?", Malik grumbled. "Hmm, are you Egyptian Mini-Me?," Marik asked. "My name is Malik baka and yea so?", Malik said. "Me too! Do you want to read some Egyptian stories with me, I have a ton of them," Marik asked as he got a thick book from his hidden stashes of treasures. "Why can't you read on your own?", Malik asked, irritated. Marik pouted, "I can, but I always like to read with someone and the others don't like reading Egyptian stories or they're too busy please Malik? Just before I have sex with you?," Marik pleaded. Malik rolled his eyes and sat next to Marik. "Yay! Now let's read," Marik cheered and together they both started reading. (_Sorry I made Marik nicer than he really is XD)_

Bakura's Cave~

As soon as the 2 white-haired boys went in the cave and sat down, Bakura gently titled Ryou's head up to him and started to kiss him gently. Ryou blushed and started to kiss back too. He was currently sitting on Bakura's lap as they started to make out gently. Bakura's tongue prodded against Ryou and he opened his mouth as Bakura's tongue began to explore Ryou's mouth. Ryou shyly put his arms around Bakura's neck while Bakura tightened his arms against Ryou's waist and tugged him closer to Bakura. They sat there making out for a while, separating once in a while for air and leaning into each other to kiss some more. _(Sorry for making Bakura a little nice too and this part short)_

Otogi's Cave

Otogi and Honda had laid down on Otogi's bed and were just chatting with each other about stuff while kissing each other once in a while. Otogi's hand rubbed Honda's stomach as they talked and his fingers started trailing down to Honda's cock. Honda's eyes started fluttering as Otogi's hand began to massage Honda's cock in order to make it hard. Otogi smirked as he saw the human's pant show the outline of his cock and leaned down to give it a firm lick and he heard Honda moan out loud. Otogi then unzipped Honda's pants and tugged down his pants and boxers then threw them carelessly somewhere in the room. Otogi bent down some more and started to lick the human's cock and purred when he heard Honda's moans get louder.

* * *

**Angel: **And done! I'll leave that little lemon there and the next chapter will come shortly since it will be all LEMON goodyness! :D

**DayDreamer: **About time you finished the chapter after a week dummy.

**Angel: **:P I have good timing? JK

**DayDreamer: **. Anyway don't forget to review and Angel will be posting up a poll shortly when she figures how to do it.

**Angel:** The poll will be about which pair you want to have for the 1st lemon and the order will go on from there, Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, ChaseShipping, and BronzeShipping

Please **R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

*Sniffs*, I hate u guys for guilt tripping me into not discontinuing this story, but I thank u guys for supporting me on this story. Also on my profile there are future stories there that i will be typing soon, so please look at them! From my poll, the order of the lemon scenes are puzzleshipping, tendershipping, puppyshipping, bronzeshipping and chaseshipping.

Disclaimer: I dont own Yugioh or the story Red Riding Hood.

AN: Warnings for Yaoi, Anzu-bashing and language

Yami's cave

Yugi pouted, "We tied again." Yami chuckled at the human, "It looks like we are a match," he said amused. Yugi looked at him and smiled in a way that made the human look even more beautiful than he already is and Yami felt something stirring inside of him. "Yugi," Yami whispered seductively and looked at him with his face close. Yugi blushed instinctively and looked down, but a hand to his chin made him look up at the crimson eyes that held longing. "Please?," Yami asked, kissing Yugi's knuckles. Yugi felt his heart beat faster when Yami pleaded and knew that it was time for him to give up the one thing that he had hoped he would never have to give up. "Yes Yami," Yugi whispered and the reaction was instant, Yami locked his lips with Yugi's, leaving him no room to breathe. Yugi wrapped his arms and legs around Yami as he walked towards his bed and gently dumped Yugi on it. Yugi looked like a nymph, his eyelids lowered, breath come out in soft puffs, red shiny puffy lips and a blush on his face that made him look ever so sexy. "God you look so delicious right now Yugi, I'm barely restraining myself here," Yami whispered and started shedding off his clothes. Yugi blushed and shyly unbuttoned his jacket and took off his tank top, showing Yami his pale delicious skin that begged to be marked. Yami joined Yugi on his bed and started to kiss Yugi sweetly, taking his breath away and curling his arms around Yami's neck. Yugi helped Yami take off his shirt while Yami started trailing kisses down Yugi's neck and sucked on his pulse. Yugi moaned sensually which caused Yami to push Yugi down on his bed and suck on Yugi's pert nipples that were begging for attention. As Yami gave each nipple attention, Yugi was wriggling in lust and was sucking his finger to try to stop the many moans that were trying to get out of his mouth. When Yami peered up at Yugi sucking his fingers, Yami's cock got even harder and he worked on getting Yugi's pants off fast. He practically tore off Yugi's pants along with his boxers and started to kiss Yugi's weeping cock softly, making sure he was gentle for a little bit since this was the boy's first blowjob. Yami then started sucking the boy and deep-throat him at random times while rolling Yugi's balls in his hand. Yugi was crying out now and wriggling even more in passion then finally with one last firm suck from Yami sent Yugi over the edge with a loud cry of "Yami!" and he collapsed. Yami swallowed Yugi's cum and used his fingers to get the leftover cum that he missed. He sucked on cum-coated fingers because Yugi's cum was so sweet and delicious like him. "Yugi you're killing me here," Yami groaned and started to unbutton his pants as they grew too tight for his cock. Yugi crawled up to the edge of the bed, "Let me help you," he said softly, unbuckling Yami's belt and shoving the pants plus boxers down so Yami could step out of them. There in front of Yugi's face was Yami's glorious cock that was 8 inches tall and a little thick which was red from being aroused so much and so cum was leaking out. Yugi gulped, he was breathing very heavily as he had never seen another cock besides his and got a little scared from how tall it stood. Yami, noticed Yugi's panic and he instantly gave Yugi a gentle chaste kiss. "Its okay Aibou, I don't expect you to suck me off too," Yami crooned. Yugi gave a sigh, he knew he was very scared since he was very inexperienced in sucking, but he wanted to do this for Yami and started to gather confidence. Yugi took a deep breath and put his mouth on Yami's cock, lightly sucking on it and swiping it with his tongue, experimenting it. Yami started moaning, "God Yugi, you are way too good at this to be a virgin." Yugi started getting more confident from Yami's praises, he sucked harder and swallow more of Yami's cock in his mouth and did the same thing Yami did for him, massaging Yami's balls. Yami started thrusting gently into Yugi's mouth, "I'm coming Yugi!", Yami warned and came with a shout of Yugi's name before he shot his load into Yugi's mouth. Yugi started to gag from the amount of cum and started to cough some of it up, some more of the cum spilled down his chin and Yami knelt down and began to lick at Yugi's face. "I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to cum so much, but you were so good," Yami whispered. Yugi smiled, "It's okay, you tasted good," he whispered back. Yami licked his lips and went to get some lube, he coated his fingers a lot with it and Yugi. Having read about this before turned around and present his ass to Yami. Yami inserted one finger inside of Yugi and heard him cry out of pain, Yami gently rubbed Yugi's back soothingly with the unoccupied hand. "Please Yugi relax and you will start to feel less pain and more pleasure," Yami whispered. Yami felt Yugi relax, he inserted one more finger into the boy and heard Yugi cry out in pain, but also some pleasure. Yami finally inserted the last finger and started to finger Yugi in order to look for that special spot. "Yami!," Yugi screamed when he felt immense pleasure beyond anything he had ever felt and his hips started thrusting back into Yami's fingers on their own will. Yami grinned, having found Yugi's prostate and when he figured that the hole was now good enough he pulled his fingers out. Yugi whined in protest, but froze when he felt Yami putting his cock gently through his hole and began to moan in pain. "Shh, shh Yugi. I need you to relax for me again please?," Yami whispered and began to kiss Yugi's neck. Yugi nodded through his eyes that were starting to fill with water and felt himself relax under Yami's care and gentleness. Once he felt Yugi relax, Yami started thrusting into him and when he heard Yugi scream in pleasure, he knew he had found Yugi's prostate again. "Yami! Ohhh! Oooh! Please harder! Harder!", Yugi screamed, hips thrusting back into Yami's as he continued to moan in pleasure. Yami turned Yugi around without getting out of him and started to thrust into Yugi harder in the new position. "Uhh, Yugi! You feel so tighttttttt!," Yami hissed in pleasure. Yugi kept moaning until he felt himself wanting to come now, "Yami! Ahh! I'm ready to come!," he groaned. "Uhh! Me too, but don't come until I tell you too," Yami growled as his hands starting to form into claws as his hips started to thrust into Yugi harder until finally he felt himself come into Yugi. Yugi having heard Yami yell very loud also screamed and came, getting come onto Yami's face and onto his body. Yami and Yugi lay panting and Yami started to slowly take himself out of Yugi's body, he walked into his carved bathroom in his cave to get a washcloth. He brought back a bowl of water and a washcloth to Yugi who started to stir, Yami gently washed the cum off of Yugi's body and some of the blood that came out with the cum since he was a virgin. Once he cleaned the wash cloth, Yami also began washing himself and held out a hand to Yugi who took it. Yami silently asked him to take out the bed sheets and put a new one in, together they both took the dirty one off the bed and put a new warm one in. Yami gently kissed Yugi and carried the little one who had fallen asleep in the floor to the bed, Yami gently settled Yugi into his bed and proceeded to snuggle with him until morning came. He pressed one more kiss on Yugi's forehead before falling asleep along with Yugi to dreamland.

Bakura's Cave

Bakura and Ryou who had already started making out were currently on the bed with Ryou straddling Bakura and still making out. You could hear their lips meeting in a wet suck and little moans coming from Ryou who was also feeling his cock rub with Bakura's as he straddled him. Finally Bakura extracted his lips from Ryou's with a loud wet smack and looked at the adorable angel in front of him who had no idea how Bakura really liked to have sex. "So you're Ryou, I'm not like the other guys except for Marik who like to do gentle at first and then start getting dominate. I have a kinky side and I really like to see my sex partner for the night wear leather and have toys out to play with them.", Bakura explained, his bloody brown eyes getting even darker as he saw Ryou dressed in leather in his mind. Ryou on the other hand was afraid, he never told the others this, but he had played with toys before. Vibrators, cock rings and fingering himself so he could take get his need fulfilled for pleasure. Bakura watched Ryou's face closely and saw something that told him Ryou had also experienced with toys too, maybe it was because Ryou had a blush that was heavily red which meant that he knew what toys were. "Oh ho ho! Looks like you've done some experiencing yourself and you're a naughty little one. We'll definitely have fun together," Bakura purred watching as Ryou squeaked indignantly. Bakura stood up to go into a closed door that he kept locked so no one like Marik would be able to take his toys. He took out a flogger, cock ring, a large black vibrator,hand cuffs and silk, he waved them at Ryou who started to blush when he saw the toys. "Now let's have fun shall we? Start taking off your clothes," Bakura purred. Ryou squeaked at the commanding deep voice of Bakura's and started to shyly take off his clothes along with Bakura. Bakura let his eyes wander and walked around Ryou in a circle, "Mmm, definitely beautiful," Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear. Ryou blushed and fought against himself to cover himself up. "Get on the bed now and put your hands together on the head board," Bakura said, getting his cuffs. Ryou shakily got on the bed and turned himself around, showing his cute butt to Bakura, knowing that the werewolf wanted to use the flogger first. Bakura grinned at the boy who seemed to know what to do and walked over to him with his fur covered cuffs that wouldn't leave marks on the boy's wrists. He gently cuffed Ryou to the head board and took the flogger in his hand, walking over to Ryou. "Hmm, let's see I think 15 whips would be good enough, don't you think so?", Bakura whispered seductively. Ryou blushed deeply, but didn't say anything and instead nodded. "Now you have to count as I continue to flog you okay? If you miss one, I'll add one extra to the count understand?," Bakura said and once he saw Ryou nod, he started to whip him. _CRACK!_ "One!", Ryou screamed. "TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN! ELEVEN! TWELVE! THIRTEEN! FOURTEEN! FIFTEEN!", Ryou screamed and he fell down on the bed panting. Barkura grinned as he saw his masterwork, the thin whips were red on the boy's butt, but looked gorgeous. "Shh, it's ok I'll take care of the pain with this cream," Bakura whispered and took out his special made cream that soothed any pain. He began massaging the boy's butt as well as licking one of the red line from time to time, Ryou moaned as he felt Bakura's tongue on his butt and feeling the pain go away. "Now is the time for the main event," Bakura said as he began to prepare Ryou for his cock, he stuck three fingers in Ryou and slabbed lube on his cock. Ryou was moaning and writing like a debauched angel as the fingers kept hitting his prostate, he didn't know Bakura was getting the ring and froze when the fingers came out and the ring was put on his cock. "This is a ring that doesn't allow you to come unless it is taken off, so when we are fucking you aren't allowed to come until I tell you to understand?," Bakura asked and Ryou nodded. Bakura gently pushed himself in and began to do little thrusts looking for the boy's prostate. Ryou was moaning in pain, but soon screamed when he felt great pleasure and he felt Bakura's thrust getting harder since he found the spot he was looking for. After 5 minutes later, the bed was shaking as Bakura thrust hard into Ryou and both were moaning from the pleasure, "Please Please Bakura let me come," Ryou pleaded, opening his brown doe eyes at Bakura's bloody brown eyes. "Alrightttttt," Bakura hissed in pleasure and took off the ring with a click. "Can I please come?! PLEASE BAKURA!," Ryou begged. "You may after three more thrusts. . . . . . NOW COME!", Bakura yelled, feeling himself come. Ryou screamed, arching his back as he felt himself burst and collapsed on the bed. Bakura then shakily went to get a wash cloth and bed sheets, soon with the help of a sleepy Ryou they were clean and the bed sheets were warm and dry. Ryou snuggled in and fell asleep instantly with Bakura right behind him, wrapping his arms around the little angel.

Seto's Cave

Seto continued to make out with his pup and slowly undressed the blond when he wasn't paying attention, he then left the beautiful pink lips to suck at the boy's neck. Jonouchi began to moan louder when he felt Seto sucking his sensitive neck, his hands came up on Seto's head and held his face against Jonouchi's neck so Seto could keep sucking his neck. Seto took off the hands that were keeping him down and began to travel down, kissing each of the blond's nipples and giving them little nips. "Please Seto," Jonouchi groaned. "Shh, pup I'm coming," Seto whispered, his hands rubbing Jonouchi's thighs and he put his mouth on the blond's cock, loving the way the blonde gasped out his name. Seto began sucking Jonouchi's cock with enthusiasm and very hard until he finally deep throated Jonouchi when he wasn't ready. "SETO I'M COMING," Jonouchi screamed, his back arching off the bed. Seto swallowed down all the come and began to lick the leftovers on blonde's cock, he started massaging his own in his pants. Jonouchi took Seto's head away from his cock and began to unbuckle the man's pants, he tugged them down with the boxers and there stood the magnificent cock of the powerful Seto Kaiba, owner of the Kaiba Corp and what every woman has ever wanted to see. "You don't have to do it pup, I'm fine," Seto assured, but Jonouchi didn't seem to listen and began to suck lightly on Seto's cock, licking it as he experimented on how to make Seto come like he did for Jonouchi. "UHH. . . God puppy you look so gorgeous right now," Seto whispered, pushing against the blond's bangs to see his face. Jonouchi had his eyes closed working on his job very seriously, cheeks hollowed and mouth going up and down on Seto's cock. "Puppy, I'm going to start thrusting myself into your mouth okay?," Seto whispered. When Jonouchi opened his eyes and looked at him, Seto took it as a sign of okay and began to thrust himself into the warm cavern even more. Jonouchi just hollowed his cheeks even more and tried to take in Seto's length and when he heard Seto yell, he was prepared to swallow all that cum down. "You are very good at that puppy," Seto purred, bring Jonouchi's face up and licking all traces of cum that he missed. He took Jonouchi up and began to kiss him again, Jonouchi moaned and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. Seto's hands wandered down and began to squeeze Jonouchi's ass and Jonouchi wrapped his legs around Seto as he began to walk towards the bed. "Now this may hurt a bit pup, but please relax so this won't hurt too much," Seto whispered as he began to lube up his fingers and cock, he gently inserted one finger in Jonouchi who whimpered at the sudden intrusion. "Shh, shh, it's okay just relax pup," Seto said soothingly. Jonouchi nodded and tried as best as he can to relax as he felt another finger wiggling inside of him. Jonouchi screamed when he felt a burst of pleasure hit him when Seto's finger rubbed inside of him on a certain spot and Seto grinned, he had found his pup's prostate. He slowly inserted one more finger inside of Jonouchi and started to use all three fingers to rub on Jonouchi's prostate making him moan and scream. "Ready puppy? I'm going to go in now," Seto said as he took his cock and gently pushed in Jonouchi's butt, he winced as he heard Jonouchi whimper in pain, but he soothed his pup by kissing his neck. Seto started to rock gently until he could find that one special spot again and when Jonouchi yelled out in passion, he knew he hit the spot. Seto began thrusting harder into Jonouchi, leaving red hand prints onto Jonouchi's hips as he gripped them tight to satisfy him and Jonouchi. "Ahh! Ohhhhh! Please Seto harder!," Jonouchi screeched, holding onto Seto's shoulder for dear life and finally after what seemed like hours, both Jonouchi and Seto yelled out each others name and came together. Both Jonouchi and Seto panted very hard until Seto stood up and took Jonouchi's hand into his shower where he washed both of them gently, took off the dirtied sheets to replace them with nice, warm and fluffy ones. Jonouchi followed Seto as he laid them both down, Seto wrapping arm around Jonouchi's shoulder as he laid his head down on Seto's chest and closed his eyes when he felt Seto stroking his hair and covering both of them in blankets. Together they fell in a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Angel- **And lemon scene for puzzle,tender, and puppyshipping end! Now onto chaseshipping and bronzeshipping then I will be free of lemon scenes for at least 4-5 chapters! YAY! I won't have a lot of brain damage now.

**DayDreamer**- I still don't get why it took you so long to get this thing done woman and nearly scaring me to death when you said you wanted to discontinue this.

**Angel**- Idk, it felt weird having to write a lemon scene so soon and my first one which I made this very thorough and is very scared to death that the Critics United will come after me D; n make me take down this story. So no one tell the members that i made this chapter lemon scene very m-rated with a kinky side? hehe PRETTY PLEASE!

**DayDreamer**- (rolls eyes) Please review so you can get the next lemon scene and chapter soon! And thanks to all the reviewers who convinced Angel to not discontinue the story n dont forget to check out the future stories on her profile! Thxs!

R&R


	5. Extra

Angel~ **Hi! I'm back for a little while with a special extra, Halloween style for my story. This extra takes place in the future, so this gives you a sneak peak and it's mainly focused on Yugi & Yami. There's little of the others because I don't want to give it all away, so you guys won't know how the pairings had to go through to be together and how they got Anzu to leave them alone. But please enjoy this anyway :D Remember R&R!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh or the book Red Riding Hood**

**Yugi's POV~**

I sighed happily. Making the decision to become a werewolf like Yami was the best decision I ever made and not only that, we had 2 beautiful children, Atemu and Mahad. Yami wanted to name our 2nd boy Mahad, in honor of his old friend that died. Ever since then, Mahad has been the spitting image of Mahado, studying and getting good grades in school. Atemu however, was the spitting image of his father, being reckless, running off for adventure, and getting in trouble. It had been 5 years since the incident and everyone was still scarred, but with their lovers they had managed to forget and move on. Jonouchi had managed to resist Seto for 5 years since that night where he lost his virginity to the CEO. Later on his birthday, he succumbed into the CEO's persistence and had sex with him which was 3 months ago. Since then, they've been fucking like bunnies, whenever they're near each other because they can't handle being without in contact with each other.

If Seto had a say in the matter, he and Jonouchi would be fucking every minute because of their werewolf energy. However, Jonouchi had said no to that and made Seto come with him to visit the rest of us. He argued that despite his energy, he needed food and wanted to see us everyday instead of being trapped in their bedroom having sex every minute and having his ass being bruised for years. Seto had grumbled for a while, but agreed to his love's demands and to make up, they of course had sex, but unfortunately it was in me and Yami's bedroom. When Yami had found out his cousin had sex with his boyfriend in our bedroom, he had a rampage for 2 weeks, destroying Seto's property and going into combat with Seto. However me and Jounouchi hit both of our boyfriends in the heads with chairs. We lectured them for about 3 hours on why they shouldn't be fighting outside and making an even bigger mess.

Yami and Seto had reluctantly came to a truce, but Yami demanded that we stay in Seto's mansion while our room was being cleansed from the maids and butlers. After that, Yami bought a new bed, sheets, and blankets for us in order to remove the memory that Seto and Jonouchi had ever had sex in our bedroom. We even had to have our bedroom redecorated so it wouldn't look the same and remind us of the incident. But besides that, it's been peaceful the children have started preschool along with Bakura's and Ryou's child, Otogi's and Honda's children and Malik's and Marik's child. Jonouchi was still trying to convince Seto that they should have a child/children, but Seto didn't think he would make a good dad. I looked around our living room, fake spider webs were decorated on the walls with hanging bats and even more Halloween decorations. All the food that were necessary for their banquet was put neatly and straightened. The decorations for their lawns outside was done too, and besides the door was a bowl of candies for the trick or treaters that were coming by. However, Yugi didn't notice the lurking shadow behind him. . . **  
**

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I stood, contently looking at my aibou, he was my world. Ever since I met him on that night I had never regretted threatening him and his family's life (Though Yugi made me apologize to his family). We were getting ready for a get together night with the gang for Halloween while taking turns giving candy to the trick or treaters and catching up on old times. The kids were going trick or treating with other friends from their schools and their friend's parents of course, so it was just the adult's time now. I sneaked up behind Yugi and pounced, he squeaked indignantly and slapped me on my arm when we fell on the carpet with him on top of me, his face red and pouting. I kissed him sweetly while apologizing to him, but I couldn't help it. He was standing so cutely with his arms crossed and a thoughtful look on his face. "Yami! I have to get ready for tonight and so do you, did you get the games ready and hide all our knives and matches? So we won't have an accident like last year? When you, Malik, and Bakura had _accidentally_ lit the curtains on fire, almost endangering us and our kids?!," he asked, glaring at me accusingly.

"Yes I did and I already told you, I was trying to stop Malik and Bakura from cutting our clothes and lighting up our bedroom!," I argued. "But that cost us our beautiful curtains WHICH I had worked so hard on. I was making it for our bedroom, and you knew it took me 5 months to make it without cutting myself from the needles!," Yugi said. "I'm still sorry," I said, bowing my head down like a wounded puppy. Yugi sighed, but he leaned up and kissed me on the cheek lovingly which told me he forgave me. He slapped my arm lightly this time which meant he was serious in getting up, I sighed and got up, pulling him with me. He smiled at me brightly, gave me a peck and took off to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be for the get together. I pouted, I wanted to fool around a bit before the gang showed up. I smirked, and sneaked behind him while wrapping my arms around him. Yugi turned and raised an eyebrow at me, I did my best to look innocent and buried my face in his hair, Yugi sighed and rested his own arms on mine. I smirked and began to lower my hands to his cock and began to massage it gently. He moaned while canting his hips forward a little and I started to massage harder. He moaned again and began thrusting into my hand like a debauched angel, I rocked my hips into him and he grinded back into me. I moaned and began thrusting into his back while rubbing his now hard cock and he cried out loud and it was getting louder and louder until. . . .

* * *

**Normal POV~**

"Hey Yug' sorry we came early, we had to. . . . . shit, EWWW! UGH! Gross, stop it man!", Jonouchi screamed, covering his eyes. Both Yugi and Yami opened their eyes in shock and instantly, both hard ons deflated. "Oh god! Would it kill ya to do it in the bedroom?!," Jonouchi yelled. Both Yami and Yugi blushed and scrambled to correct themselves, "Sorry Jonouchi, Yami here thought it would be nice to fool around a bit before you guys came," Yugi said, looking at Yami with a stern face. Yami pouted and walked away dejectedly to check up on the food. "I heard you scream puppy, what happened?" Seto asked, walking into the house. "Ugh, nothing just walking in on Yug and Yami getting it on in the living room, ohhh my eyes," Jonouchi moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"I did not need to hear that," Seto said, making a grimace and cleaning out his ears. Yugi smiled sheepishly, "Happy Halloween?". "It's too late to say dat Yug," Jonouchi said. "Hey Yugi? We brought some more food with us and candy in case you need some more, I hear that there was gonna be a river of kids going trick or treating tonight," Ryou said as he poked his head into the house with a friendly smile. "Oh really? Then all the candy is welcome Ryou. Come on in, but where's Bakura, Malik, and Marik? I thought they were coming with you?," Yugi asked. "Oh they are in the car getting out the food and candy, ARE YOU DONE YET BAKURA?!," Ryou screamed. _CRASH! CRACK! BOOM! _"SHIT!" "CRAP!" "FUCK!" Ryou started to look piss and when he became pissed off, you didn't want to be in his way towards the object of his anger. "_What's taking so long Bakura?_", Ryou said, his voice dangerously low. "Uhh, we're coming Ryou, bunny." Bakura's voice rang out squeaky. Seto, Jonouchi, Yugi, Yami and Ryou went outside to see Marik, Malik and Bakura hopping on one leg and holding onto their right leg, faces red and the candy strewn all over the lawn. "Did a tornado hit ya or something?," Jonouchi asked, raising an eyebrow. "This stupid jackass decided to mess with me by dumping one box of candy on my foot!" Bakura growled, looking at Marik. "And then I was about to punish Marik, but then he dragged me into the mess by using me as a shield when Bakura tried to stomp on his foot, and instead he stomped on mine! Then I stomped on Marik's foot with my free one as revenge and when that happened, Marik bumped into one of the candy boxes while he was trying to hop on one foot to clutch his injured one. So that's what happened," Malik said. All of them raised eyebrows before Ryou threw hard candy at Marik,Malik, and Bakura's face which caused them to howl and cry out in alarm, holding their faces. "You idiots! Go pick up the candy that you dropped before I get mad!" Ryou roared.

"But Ryou, bunny its not my fault!," Bakura pleaded, looking at Ryou with pleading eyes. Ryou pouted then sighed and said, "Fine, but you have to at least pick up 20 pieces of the candy and put them in the boxes understand?" Bakura nodded, smirking at Marik and Malik who both pouted before stalking off to collect the candy. After 30 minutes, the lawn was clean, the candy put back into the boxes which were moved into the house and Ryou was calm and acting like his usual self. Yugi had set up a movie for them to watch while they wait for the kids to get dressed. _(There are too many kids to name right now since this is a chap where it is set in the future n we haven't even begun the drama that is about to come, so please bare the mysteriousness)_ The adults soon heard rumbling sounds and looked to see their children thundering down the stairs with their favorite Duel Monsters characters costumes on. "Papa, we are going to go meet our friends outside ok?," Atemu said excitedly. (Atemu and Mahad are 9 years old btw so the incident which happened 5 years before, the 2 were 4 years old, but they didn't know what was happening) Yugi nodded, "Go ahead children, but remember what I told you last night, 1. Behave yourself, 2. Don't go knocking on someone's door without someone, 3. Don't wander off, and 4. Do not talk to strangers! Understood?," Yugi said sternly. They all nodded and when Yugi shooed them away, they ran out the door screaming and shouting.

* * *

(Time Skip to the end of the movie, Sorry I haven't updated awhile, but I really want to finish this chapter since I've had it for 2 or 3 months now and work on the other occasions. All the occasions I'm doing will be short chapters, about 2,000-3,000 words.)

Jonouchi stood up and stretched, "Thanks Yug, that was a really good movie now let's eat I'm starving!," Jonouchi shouted. Seto shook his head, but also stood up to stretch, he had napped quietly while everyone was watching the movie. Yugi nodded excitedly, "I hope you guys like the banquet I made for us," Yugi said leading them to the living where there was a long stretched table with gorgeous looking food that practically sparkled. There were cheddar cheese puffs, sausage-stuffed cherry peppers, Maryland crab cakes and clams casino as appetizers. Vegetable Terrine, watermelon-peach soup, grilled shrimps, vegetables fried tempura, shrimps boiled rice soup, fried tempura, smoked eel, karaage, salted salmon, deep-fried Crumbed Calamari Rings, cherry tomatoes, vegetables, sliced cucumbers sprinkled with a little salt, Otsukemono, Edamame, steamed broccoli, Japanese potato salad, pumpkin salad, kinpira gobo, tamagoyaki, kamaboko, watercress, sushi, Wagyu Yakiniku beef, teriyaki chicken, sashimi, nigiri sushi, California roll, miso soup and rice, deep fried tonkatsu, vegetarian sushi roll, vegetable tempura, agedashi tofu, spicy Thai curry chicken, broiled salmon, shitake, Japanese omelet, soba noodles, pandan chicken, and gyoza. _(Sorry about all these lists of food, but IDK what to put in and I was panicking, so I just copied food lists from Japanese bentos and listed them. I give complete credit to the Japanese bentos I saw on the Internet and try to imagine these foods in a fancy way_) Jonouchi whooped, jumped right into his designated seat and started picking out food and putting them on his plate. Seto scowled at his puppy, but went to sit next to him and he started to fill his plate with food. The others shook their heads and took their seats too. Soon chatter filled the room as the adults started to chat about what was happening and share stories with each other. After everyone had eaten the food and appetizers, Yugi clapped his hands and one of the butlers came out, wheeling a cart. When the butler took the lids off, Jonouchi was practically drooling at the desserts. Cheesecake stuffed strawberries, buttermilk panna cotta with cinnamon caramel, chocolate mousse, moist chocolate cake with chocolate mousse and creme anglaise, coconut macaroon with lime basil sorbet and raspberry coolis, grandma's apple tartlets with apricot jus and anglaise, white chocolate panna cotta, tapioca pudding, tuile cones with strawberries and almond pudding, fruity panna in a glass, and Tarte au Citron et Pistache, (_Again these are all from blogs from the internet and these are all REAL food and if you want to see them, just type in the names I typed here and look online. I give credit to the bloggers and internet) __  
_

"Hmm, that was really good, Yugi how'd you get all these food?," Jonouchi asked laying his head on Seto's lap and his body spread out on the love seat while Seto was reading a book and stroking his hair. "Thanks Jonouchi, actually I made the desserts and the others I bought or the chef made it," Yugi said brightly. "Dang Yug! You should open up your own bakery!," Jonouchi exclaimed. "No, I don't think so I'm happy taking care of the kids and doing some stuff here in the house while Yami works in Seto's company," Yugi said. "By the way, when are you and Seto getting married?," Yugi asked. Seto looked up from his book so fast you could see how he looks like with all his hair spiked up and stared at Yugi in horror. "Yeah, Seto when are we gonna get married huuuuh?," Jonouchi drawled, glaring at his lover. As Seto was stammering his answer, the others were watching amusedly at the scene. Yugi snickered in his hand, he knew that if he asked that question, Jonouchi would leave him alone about building his own restaurant. Yami looked down at his aibou and pictured him with a devil horns, a tail, wings and a pitchfork and he stifled a snort, his aibou would still look cute to him. Suddenly all the lights went out and someone screamed. The lights flickered on and it showed Jonouchi had been the one to scream and had jumped onto Seto's arms.

"What the hell happened?!," Jonouchi screamed. "I have no idea, this has never happened before," Yugi frowned. Then the lights went out again and flickered on again, but this time Marik was missing.

Then the lights flickered out, flickered on and Malik was missing...

Then the lights flickered out, flickered on and Otogi was missing...

Then the lights flickered out, flickered on and Honda was missing...

Then the lights flickered out, flickered on and Ryou was missing...

Then the lgihts flickered out, flickered on and Bakura was missing...

Then the lights flickered out, flickered on and Seto was missing...

Then the lights flickered out, flickered on and Yugi was missing...

Then the lights flickered out, flickered on and Yami was missing...

"Uhh, guys?!," Jonouchi said nervously. "Marik, Malik, Otogi, Honda, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Yami, Yugi?," Jonouchi called.

Then for the final time the lights turned off and then one spotlight was lit on just Jonouchi.

And then. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

9 Crazy Physo Marik popped out, laughing like crazy and hyena giggles echoed around the room. They came closer and closer to Jonouchi who was screaming and trying to hit the Mariks. They circled him and one got right into his face and screamed, making Jonouchi scream and try to kick at the Marik. Finally there was a voice that said, "Now you become a Marik too," and the Mariks tried to get into his face and reach him. Jonouchi screamed for, "MOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!," and curled into a ball. Laughing could be heard, but this time it was the voices of Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, and Seto, the Mariks reached up for their heads and took off the costume. Revealing to be them laughing so hard, "Gotcha!," they all shouted. Jonouchi pouted, "That was sooo not funny,". "Of course not, it was hilarious and I got it all on tape!," Yugi shouted. Seto, deciding to take pity on his puppy, came over to him and hugged Jonouchi while whispering comforting words. Jonouchi sniffed, "You guys suck like hell," Jonouchi said, crossing his arms. "We're sorry, but we wanted to make a memorable video and you were perfect so I'm sorry, I was the one who suggested the idea," Yugi said. Jonouchi sighed, but hugged Yugi to him. "I can't be mad at ya pal, I'll forgive you but I want all those desserts at my house by this weekend," he bargained. Yugi frowned, but sighed and nodded, he did owe it to his friend after all.

**Happy Belated Halloween! **

**Angel: **Sorry I haven't updated in like 2-3 months, I haven't found any inspiration for a while and so thanks for sticking with me. I hope you are gonna stick with me until the end. And thanks again for reading! I'm going to work on Otogi's and Marik's scene now and hopefully finish it by this weekend.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh or the characters or the book Red Riding Hood**

**Angel: Hi! Hope you liked my late late late Halloween Extra and so I will finally get started on my MxM and OxH so we can move towards the drama! Enjoy~**

**Marik's Cave-**

"How did you get this book? It contains all the best Egyptian stories from the past! There aren't many books of this anymore," Malik asked after he finished reading the last story with Marik. Marik smirked, "Well before I became a werewolf, I was an Egyptian thief along with Bakura and I happened to bestow on this little beaut. So I decided to steal it from the pharaoh which happens to be Yami. Yami actually asked for it back from me when we decided to become friends, but I decided not to and so he chased me around the forest for it. But after 5 hours of sprinting, he was finally tired out and he grudgingly let me keep it. He still has a grudge against me for it, but who cares!," Marik said. Malik shook his head at him before looking at the book again, he used to have a copy of the book before some bandits had charged into his sister's house and stolen it. He remembered he had accidentally spilled some water on page 55 and that caused the paper to crinkle, but his sister could still read the writing. Malik turned to page 55 and the page was crinkled which meant that this book which belonged to Marik, who stole it from Yami who somehow got his hands on it from the bandits was his! "Marik, can I have this book? This is mine! When I was little I owned a copy of this book and accidentally spilled some water on page 55, making it crinkle. See on page 55, its crinkled so this is my book," Malik said. "But this is my book now, What are you going to give me for it?," Marik asked, smirking as he started to think up of a plan. "What do you want?," Malik asked nervously, not liking the predatory glint in Marik's eyes. "Hmm, how about a kiss?" "A kiss?" "A kiss unless you're scared," Marik taunted. Malik clamped up, "Fine then!," he yelled.

**Lemon time! BTW this will be a lemon that doesn't have a lot of details like I put for the other 3 future couples cause I don't wanna get a review from the CriticsUnited so please keep the explict details from the Chapter 4 a secret!**

Malik leaned forward and kissed Marik timidly. Marik started to lick at Malik's lips and Malik growled at the intrusion while trying to move away from Marik. Marik tugged hard at Malik's hair, making him gasp and Marik's tongue shot into the warm crevice. He started to encourage Malik's tongue to play with his, and soon the 2 were having a very thorough and deep necking session. Marik's hands had secretly started to undo the button and zipper of Malik's jeans, and slid his hand into Malik's boxers, massaging his hard cock. Malik moved away from Marik to let out a moan allowing Marik to kiss his neck, and travel down towards Malik's cute pink nipples. Marik started to lick vigorously around the little pink dot and nipped it, letting out a smirk when he felt the boy underneath him arch into him. His right hand started to tweak the other nipple while the left hand slipped inside of Malik's jean and got a hold on Malik's cock. Marik started to rub Malik's cock and swiping his thumb against the head of Malik's cock, making Malik cry out in pleasure and rubbing his body against Marik's. Malik grabbed Marik's hair blindly and started to tug harshly until he finally looked up to Malik and Malik leaned down to Marik, kissing him.

"Hmm, you're practically begging for me to pound you senselessly into the bed when we have the whole night to get acquainted," Marik purred into Malik's mouth. "Mmm, why don't you do that? Fuck me senseless and fuck me more after that? Like you said, we have the whole night to ourselves," Malik whispered sinfully while blushing at his words. "Fine then, I will!," Marik snarled, aroused by his miniature self's words. He grabbed Malik harshly by the waist and made him get on his knees with his ass up in the air. Marik spread Malik's cheeks and started to lick the hole, making Malik moan and try to grind back into Marik's mouth. Marik had been licking Malik for half an hour already and Malik was almost weeping. "Please Marik, please fuck me!," Malik yelled. "Mmmm, you're missing something Malik," Marik purred. "PLEASE MASTER!,"Malik cried out. The reaction was instant, Malik was flipped over and Marik roughly shoved himself inside of Malik with no condom. Malik screamed and Marik was thrusting himself out of Malik fast. The bed was creaking loudly, but Malik couldn't hear when all he felt was immense pleasure and Marik, definitely all of Marik. Both were breathing harshly as they felt themselves getting ready to release. When Malik was just about to come, a hand grabbed his cock and stopped him from releasing himself. "Please Marik let me come!," Malik pleaded. "Just 5 more thrusts," Marik promised. Marik pounded very hard into Malik for the last 5 and finally released Malik's cock, making him scream out Marik's name as he came. Marik moaned and felt Malik clamp around him, making himself come into Malik.

They both flopped onto the bed tiredly as they started to rest from their session. Marik could see some blood was coming out with his cum and reluctantly got up to get a wash cloth and clean Malik. Malik watched Marik through sleepy eyes as he washed him soothingly with the warm soaked cloth and when he saw Marik was finished, he let out a hand for Marik to take. Marik grinned and took Malik's hand, moving behind Malik and snuggling into him. "We'll continue this in 2 hours ok? Since you did want me to fuck you all night," Marik whispered into Malik's ear. Malik groaned, instantly regretting his words before and fell asleep.

* * *

**_(Whee! Malik's scene now onto the last one and then we'll find out how they're all feeling after losing their virginity to the sexy werewolves! Also my beta reader asked some interesting questions, "Why doesn't Seto and Jonouchi have a baby?" I explained to her that one and its also explained in the extra as well. "They should have babies if they fuck like rabbits," Technically yes, but male werewolves can't magically have a baby although they are supernatural beings and have sex like crazy. Like us in the real world for males, men can't produce a baby with another male sadly :( "How'd they get babies?", That will be later revealed in future chapters so don't worry. )_**

**Otogi's Cave-**_  
_

Otogi was purring with Honda's cock in his mouth, making Honda feel the pleasurable feeling from the rumbling. "Ohhh! Ahhh! Ooooooh!" Honda moaned, arching off the bed and towards Otogi who was in between Honda's spread legs. Otogi licked and swirled his mouth around Honda, doing many perverted things to Honda's cock and making each cry of Honda's louder. Otogi released his cock with a pop and started to massage it with his left hand fast. Otogi looked at Honda's face in pleasure as he brought him to release. "Otogi!," Honda cried out when he felt himself come in Otogi's hand. Honda saw Otogi licked the cum off his hand sensually while looking at Honda right in the eye. Honda felt himself harden again as he gazed at Otogi's dark mysterious emerald eyes and blushed shyly, looking down. He felt fingers turn his chin up and his lips were caught in a sensual kiss that made his cock stand up erect again. Otogi continued to kiss Honda gently and lead Honda's right hand to his own cock, making Honda's hand massage his cock until he felt that he could trust Honda to continue rubbing him. Honda wanted to take his hand away, but when he heard Otogi moan he wanted to make Otogi feel the same things he felt.

Soon Otogi was thrusting into Honda's hand. Otogi and Honda had opened their mouths, letting their tongues twirling around each other and going in and out and in and out of each other. Soon Otogi came in Honda's hand and when Honda took out his hand, Otogi licked his own cum off of Honda's hand right in his face. Soon they had undressed completely and Otogi had Honda lay spread on the bed, the skin and the blush on Honda's face made him look like the perfect meal for Otogi. Otogi began at Honda's very cute nipples which stood up as soon as Otogi was licking at them, and his hand pinching the neglected one which made Honda shake. Honda leaned up and started to suck on Otogi's own nipples and this caused Otogi to moan out loud next to Honda's ear, the ear flushed bright red but he continued his actions. After they finished sucking each other's nipples, Otogi laid his body on Honda's in a 69 position and they began to suck each other off. After 20 minutes, they were both ready to cum and cum they did after Honda cried out in warning with Otogi following him. Then Otogi moved Honda's cock away from his face and leaned down further to lick at Honda's hole, making him moan out loud. Honda got the message and started to lick at Otogi's hole which made him groan in a deep voice, after another 20 minutes of these pleasurable actions they decided to stop.

Otogi got off of Honda and raised Honda's legs to his shoulder in order for the next event. "Hmm, ready for the final event Honda?", Otogi purred in a deep voice causing Honda to blush. Honda shyly nodded and when he felt Otogi intruding in, he felt pain and made himself relax. Otogi began to thrust slowly and when he saw Honda getting used to it, he thrusted faster into the cute boy's body. Honda moaned and cried out as he felt Otogi hitting his prostate each time, and wrapped his legs around Otogi's waist tightly. Otogi was moaning as well as he could feel cute Honda's body taking him in and seeing Honda's face contort into pleasure, this encouraged him to thrust deeper into Honda. After half an hour, both were almost ready to release themselves and Otogi rubbed his hand on Honda's cock to make him ready for when Otogi came. Soon Hoinda cried out Otogi's name and Otogi moaned Honda's name as he felt Honda's walls clamp tightly onto his cock. They both panted heavily for a minute and Otogi properly laid Honda onto his bed, and got a towel to clean the blood and cum on Honda's body. When he was done cleaning, he tossed the towel somewhere in the cave and joined Honda in the bed for a nice warm sleep.

* * *

All 5 high school boys thought the same thing: **(This was the best night ever!)**

* * *

** The Morning After**

**Yami's Cave-**

Yami woke up to the shifting of his little one who looked super cute with hair all wild looking and sleeping face. Yami smiled, but then frowned as he realized that this would be the last time he ever see Yugi as he had completed his part of the deal. Yami looked at his little one again and bit his lip, he was a werewolf and a fierce one too. He kept Marik and Bakura in their place and protected their forest against other werewolves who wanted the land too. So why was he feeling guilty for taking this sweet boy's virginity? He looked towards the sun from the opening of the cave, the sun was still coming up so it was probably 5 or 6 o'clock. Yami decided to just sleep some more before he had to let go of his aibou towards his future. He kissed Yugi gently on the forehead before snuggling against him. What Yami didn't know was Yugi had felt him stirring and when he felt Yami snuggle back into him, he let out a peaceful smile.

* * *

**Seto's Cave-**

Seto had woken up long before his puppy did and just sat there contently, looking at the blonde who was snoring softly into his pillow. He stroked some of the hair on the back of Jonouchi's neck. Soft as silk, Seto thought and continued to stroke his hair. He knew today would be the day that he would have to let the blond puppy go and towards his future. He scowled, the pup was already making his way through Seto's heart and he also had Mokuba to deal with. Seto had no idea how Mokuba would react to Jonouchi and how he would ask Jonouchi to stay with him. Jonouchi had a family that wasn't werewolves and he has a school life and a future that didn't include Seto. Seto didn't want to be selfish and ask Jonouchi to dump his family and life just to live with him, Mokuba and the others. It would be hard to let him go after what they had done last night, but it had to be done. Maybe somehow he would be able to meet his puppy again in the future and hopefully he wouldn't have a boyfriend. He put one arm over Jonouchi again and proceeded to sleep off the thoughts.

* * *

**Bakura's Cave-**

Bakura looked at his angel who had rested his head on his chest and was currently sleeping like a baby. He had a fantastic night with Ryou and wanted to explore what they had with each other, but he knew he had a life outside. School, family, college, job, and a future family of his own. Ryou would be concerned everyday about his family if he ditched them to stay with Bakura in the forest. Bakura imagined all the children they could have, little miniature devil Bakuras and sweet angel Ryous. He sighed, Yami had fulfilled their part of the deal he made with the runt. The runt had completed his part and now they wouldn't see each other anymore. Bakura looked out at the sun that was rising which meant that their time together was running out and he actually wished that he could have Ryou all to himself. He wanted to watch the sun rising and the sun setting with Ryou everyday. As a child in Egypt, his home had been burned down and his family was taken away to be sacrificed by Yami's cruel uncle, who had killed his brother to take the throne and by that time, Yami was only 10 years old and too young to rule. Bakura wished for a lot of things when he was a kid, but he had never wished for anything so much before then to have Ryou stay with him. He sighed again and just decided to sleep some more before he had to let Ryou go.

* * *

**Marik's Cave-**

Marik flopped tiredly on his bed, true to his words, he and Malik fucked all night and had just finished round 6. "Mmm, I'm tired Marik. Can I get some sleep now before I go to school?," Malik asked sleepily. Marik nodded and kissed Malik's forehead as an apology, Malik just gave him a tiny smile before relaxing and falling asleep. Marik however was still awake and stared at Malik who was sleeping calmly, he had to admit Malik had awaken some feelings inside of Marik that he hadn't felt in such a long time. Odin who was a servant to Marik and had been by his side before he died, had always cared and loved Marik when he was young. Marik had deeply loved his servant and considered him as his father, because his real father was too busy to even glance at him and see what he had done to Marik. So Marik had often looked to his servant for affection and Odin always made sure he exercised and was fed before going home. Sometimes Odin had read him the Egyptian stories that he also read with Malik. He only did that because he did get affection from the other werewolves, but it was more friendly type and Marik sometimes felt lonely. He wanted attention and affection like Odin gave him and Malik had done that. But it was different, the feelings he felt for Malik was different from Odin, he felt immensely happy with Malik and instead of Malik giving him affection, he wanted to shower Malik with affection. Malik had awakened feelings that Marik never had and he wanted to see if Malik and him had a chance of a relationship. However, Malik had a family in Egypt, in Japan, school and his future life. Marik would always feel guilty if he ever saw Malik's unhappiness and the fact that he had made Malik stay with him. Marik shook away the negative thoughts and decided to just see what would happen in the future for them. He curled an arm around Malik's waist and cuddled into him, while falling asleep.

* * *

**Otogi's Cave-**

Otogi looked at Honda who had been sleeping with some drool coming down his mouth, he stifled a chuckle. Honda was gorgeous to him and he really liked the brunette. Like the others were thinking, he didn't want to let Honda go after the night they shared. Otogi felt he made a connection with the beautiful brunette and he really didn't want to see him go. Otogi wished he could see Honda here everyday, when he was done at his company, he would be welcomed home by a very cute Honda wearing nothing but a pink frilly apron. He felt himself get hard at the image, but shook himself awake. He shouldn't be imagining these things, especially since Honda was gonna leave him. He sighed unhappily, but wrapped an arm around Honda's waist and put his head on top of Honda's in order to have the last feeling of Honda in his arms and to fall asleep.

* * *

**Angel: Hurray! I'm finally done with the sex scenes. Anyway I'll be trying to update a lot because however this month and for the next few months, I'll be busy doing my finals for my classes and studying so I won't have a lot of time for doing chapters. So I hope you enjoy these chapters until I get back from my finals. Also as you know from my extra, that these guys will have children and so I was hoping you guys would tell me what your favorite names are in your reviews and when the time comes, I'll choose the names for which couples. I'll also give you credit in the chapters where the children come and are named. So please R&R and tell me the names you like! :D**


	7. Omake 1

**Angel~**Hello, Hello, Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated for about 4 months, but I won't be making any new chapters until next month after the 17th. Summer will start and I will have free time to make new chapters for you guys. :) Also for viewers and my faithful reviewers, don't be shy to review and please read the bottom of chapter 5 because there's something important there I'd like you guys to do for me. Please look forward to this special holiday chapters- Thanksgiving, Christmas, Valentines, Easter, April Fools, New Year's, St. Patrick's, and White Day (In Japanese, is when girls give chocolates to boys and White Day is when men give chocolates back to the girls, but in this case Yami's will give chocos to Hikaris on Valentines and Hikaris to Yamis on White Day) Also look forward to Chapter 6 where the drama begins to roll in, especially when Anzu gets frisky with Yami and someone isn't too happy about it and cusses. Please continue to review the current chapters and this omake and enjoy it! :D See u next month after the 17th!

**Plot: The Hikari's are spending some time together without their Yami's in the future and all of them begin to reveal some hidden secrets in their own private relationships. Soon they begin to discuss about each of their Yami's behaviors at home and compare them to the other Yami's.**

Yugi's Home~

Yugi smiled when he heard the doorbell ring, clearly showing that his friends were here to spend some time with him without their possessive, horny Yami's. The children were spending time with their "fathers" so the "mothers" could have some time to themselves. "Oi! Yuge, its getting kinda hot outside here! Open da the door already!," Jonouchi banged against the door. "Sorry guys, I was just making sure all the food was ready," Yugi smiled as he opened the doors for his friends. Jonouchi just grinned and went instantly towards the couch that was nearest to the delicious food, Ryou following behind him and just shaking his head, then Marik who grinned wolfish after seeing the food and Honda whose stomach rumbled at the sight of the grub. The Hikari's quickly settled in on the seats and started to pick the foods, Slow Braised Angus Beef Short Ribs, Cantonese Roasted Duck, Hand Cut Four Cheese Ravioli, and Pan Roasted Organic Jidori Chicken. (All foods belong to Hotel Bel-Air, I don't own them.) "So how are you and Seto doing, Jonouchi?" Ryou asked, taking a bite out of the ravioli. "Ugh, Seto is still horny and he's being so possessive whenever one of my other guy friends come over and chat with me, I mean seriously don't you guys think that's taking a bit too far? I mean I'm already married to him, have children with him, made myself a werewolf for him and dedicated my life to him and he's still so fuckin' possessive!," Jonouchi grumbled, stabbing his ravioli. "I know right? Bakura has been doing the same thing and he scares off all the children who come to our house for help in homework!," Ryou complained. Malik snorted, "You guys have it easy. At my side of the town, there are a lot of hot guys who are attracted to me and Marik keeps beating them up, plus he keeps calling me pet names in public and he hogs the bathroom for at least 2 hours doing his hair!," Malik whined.

"How about you Yuge?," Jonouchi asked. "Hmm? Well Yami doesn't do that kind of stuff, he is possessive but not too much and he doesn't always hog the bathroom, he's very romantic, caring and sometimes shy when he does stuff for me and I praise him," Yugi said. "How about you Honda?," Ryou asked. "Well, he doesn't do that stuff like hog the bathroom, he just hogs the mirror doing his makeup and stuff. He is possessive and not too possessive, he does leave all his clothes around the house carelessy," Honda frowned. "Well, Yami is kind of. . . . . . . . into role playing. He has me dressing up as a submissive in bondage, a girl's highschool uniform, maid, nurse and those kinds of things," Yugi said, blushing madly.

"NO!" "WHAT?!" "WHAT THE FUCK?!" "Dang, I didn't know Marik was sharing his ideas with Yami."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"WHAT?!"

"Since we are all blurting out secrets, Duke has 10 pairs of women's lingerie that he. . . . . . sometimes makes me wear cause he thinks I look sexy in them,"

"Seto makes Duel Monsters porn especially with Red Eyes and Blue Eyes," (Got this inspiration from a puppyshipping fanfic, forgot the title but this idea belongs to the

author!)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Marik does a lot of bondage with me including making me dirty talk to him,"

"Duke sometimes make me walk around naked so he could attack me at anytime,"

"Bakura likes it when I tell him stories at night,"

"Yami likes it when I clean the house, apparently its sexy for him. . . . "

"Bakura likes to draw anime, he has one where me and him are living happily ever after in a palace like those Disney fairytale movies,"

"Seto makes me watch his porn as a way of learning new techniques to please him,"

"Marik makes me read yaoi bondage mangas so I can learn to look more. . . . . pleasing to him. . . . "

"Yami wants me to read Fifty Shades of Grey because he also wants to try bondage with me. . . . ,"

"Duke often tells me that I need to do more kinky stuff with him like playing with a didlo. . . . . . "

"Bakura thinks I'd look sexy with all his weapons on me,"

"Seto had a dream where he and I had sex, wearing a Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon costume,"

"Bakura actually cummed after a dream of me wearing his weapons and asking him if he could. . . . .fuck me in them,"

"Yeah? Well Duke one time commented"

**_BAM!_**

The Hikaris squeaked and saw their Yamis looking pissed. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Hiroto!," Duke warned. Seto, Duke, Marik, and Bakura pulled their

Hikaris out of the house and back to their own homes. Their minds thinking alike (_We are so gonna punish our little Hikaris!_) While for the Hikaris, (_We ARE SO DEAD!_) as they each looked at their Yamis. Yami has a pissed off look on him and Yugi gulped, he knew Yami would punish him very thoroughly for revealing secrets about their relationship. Well that's what they get for gossiping about their Yamis' weird interests.

Meanwhile at Serenity's House~

"I wonder what Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Ryou and Malik did to have their Yamis dump the children at her house and storm all the way to Yugi's and Yami's mansion," Serenity wondered as she watched the children play with the toys she had.

"Aunt Serenity?," a small voice asked, tugging Serenity's skirt.

"Yes, sweetie?," Serenity asked as she bent down and looked at Mahad's sweet face.

"When are mommy and papa coming to pick me and Atem up?," Mahad asked.

"Ummm, soon sweetie soon, but while you're waiting do you want one of my cupcakes?," Serenity asked, sweat showing on her forehead as she distracted her nephew.

Mahad nodded and Serenity sighed, taking Mahad's hand in hers and walking with him to the fridge where her cupcakes were. (_Guys, I hope your Yamis are done taking revenge and you guys get your kids soon. I don't think I have enough sleeping bags for all of them to stay over the night and can distract them from asking where you guys are. But if I have to, you guys owe me, BIG TIME_), Serenity thought as she sighed. It would be a long day for all of them.

* * *

**Angel~**Hi guys, hope you liked this omake. My omake will be very different from other ones and usually about 1,000 words. :) Please R&R and wait until next month for chapter 6. Don't forget to check out the end part of chapter 5. Also sorry for the bad writing look, for the sentences I wanted to make them have bigger spaces between, but I don't get how to make the spaces stay there like the other stories do. If anyone knows how to make the big spaces between the sentences I enter stay there so you guys don't have to read it clumped up together like that please tell me. I haven't been an author long on fanfiction to know how these spaces work on other stories.


	8. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Angel- Hi, so I haven't been on that much because of school, but nooooooow since thts over I have time to think of chapters and make chapters **

**for you guys. Thanks for really sticking with me and if you guys have certain requests for the future holidays coming up, I'll be more than happy**

**to accommodate it into the story. Now I think its time to get back to the plot!**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Chapter 6~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After getting home by Yugi's safe driving, each person had different thoughts about the werewolves and the night before. But their

thoughts had one similarity and that was last night was amazing. The werewolves had been amazingly gentle with them, well most of

them at least, and had given them an almost perfect night to give their virginity. However, it was time to face reality. Werewolves

and humans could never be together and that was obviously because of their differences. As each teen was dropped of at their

houses, they couldn't stop thinking about the boy they had spent the night with and gave their virginity to. It was a silent morning as

if the sun was mourning for them that they had to leave and forget about the boys they met yesterday and had a great night with.

But while the teens were going to sleep in order for their parents, 2 storm clouds rolled in, covering the mourning sun and bringing

the city into darkness. Is this a sign of something big happening or an omen of something bad happening. . . . .?

Something naughty is happening. Roll down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keep going.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You're almost there!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry, gotta keep going.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LOL. Not here x3 keep going! Good Luck!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No not here. Keep going.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Come on, you're almost there. It's something sooooooooooooooo naughty!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:3 Not there yet! Keep going.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I love u! Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut you're not there yet!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Hear moaning sounds) GO GO GO GO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohh! Ahhhhh!" Not there yet, keep going ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait! Please don't touch me there!" Almost there! Such juicy naughty stuff ;3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Hear moaning and groaning sounds) YOU ARE ALMOST THERE GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"PLEASE STOP! I MIGHT. . . . . OHHHH. . . . " (Hear panting) xD YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Hear noises getting louder) YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLOSE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Destination. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Here~

.

(You see. . . . . . . . . ) Deleted scene from YugixYami Cave

"Ahh! Oh my god , please stop you're killing me!," Yugi moaned, throwing his back in ecstasy. "But Yugi, you are reacting so proactively, why should I stop?," Yami asked smoothly as he continued his ministrations.

.

Thought you were done right? Well I'm happy to say you are NOT DONE yet. You have one more to go through.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry, you're not done yet XP

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok, I'll stop torturing you. Here's the full deleted scene :3

.

.

"God, Yami please stop you need to, I. . . I can't hold on anymore!," Yugi said, his body thrusting upwards. The cave was dark

with only one candlelight on since the rest were blown away. You could see Yugi's beautiful smooth body, drenched in sweat and

thrusting upward with only one candlelight to see it. It was a magnificent sight, any man would get hard instantly and all girls would

swoon and faint at the sheer innocent seductive body position he was doing. Some girls might have a heart attack because of

gorgeousness and some might have a nose bleed. Yami smirked at his prey, "Buuuuuuuut Yugiiiiiiiii, I don't want to. Not when you

make pretty noises like that." Yugi started writhing now, trying to get away from the seductive man who was now practically

radiating sexiness and mischief. Now you probably think its something Yaoi naughty like playing with his little Yugi's naughty part?

Well its not. XD

If you looked more closely in the candelight, what you'll see will amaze you. . . . . . . . . . .

In the candlelight, Yami was .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Painting Yugi's toenail with a beautiful purple shade of nail polish he found in the forest when he chased off a couple who were having

a picnic in his territory. (_LOL Thought it was something extremely naughty huh? xP April Fool's Day to you even though its months _

_late)_

Yugi was panting, his eyes glazed with lust and his nipples pink and rosy from him pinching it when the torment was finally over.

Who knew that Yugi was so sensitive about people painting his toenail? Yami smiled evilly when he saw what condition his prey was

in and purred as he knew it was time to . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Play a game with him because he bargained with Yugi that if Yugi would let him do something, he would play chess with him.

And so on, you know what happens and now we know at the end of the day that Yugi is really a seductive angel when someone

paints his toenail.

Hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

** Angel : Hey sorry for not making this a chapter, but while I was writing the prologue for the next chapter that would **

**signal the change of Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Malik and Ryou's lives, I figured I'd play a trick on you guys for April Fool's **

**Day. XD I got the structure from one time in school this year, I was on a Mac computer for a class and saw this file that **

**said Top Secret. So I opened it and found a file that made me keep on opening all the files and so on. At the end of it, it **

**was a pretty funny saying that got me and my friends laughing hard. So that's where I got the idea, but the one in the **

**computer was wayyyyyyy longer so yeah. I'll be making the OFFICIAL CHAPTER 6 LATER TODAY AND WILL BE POSTED **

**TOMORROW MORNING AFTER CHECKING WITH BETA READER! So please wait, thank you very much ;) Oh and I'm **

**having a contest when the chapter is posted tomorrow, good luck for those who will participate!**

**Don't forget to review! It'll help make me work faster!**


End file.
